1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an engine storage and transportation rack which includes a support frame upon which is mounted a plurality of pairs of engine support pods, each pair of which supports an engine.
2. Prior Art:
In modern manufacturing, it is common practice to manufacture and assemble completed engines of the internal combustion type for use in motor vehicles at locations remote from the assembly location where the engine is installed into a motor vehicle. One method which has been used in the past to ship engines from the point of manufacture to the point of use has been to enclose the engine in a crate-like container made of wood. Upon reception at the point of use, the container has been stripped from the engine. Subsequently, the wood, which is of an inexpensive variety, has been discarded. Such containers have presented a serious disposal problem at assembly plants. It is quite costly to handle, store and transport empty throw-away containers of this sort.
Another technique for shipping such engines has been to provide metallic racks upon which the engines are stored and transported to a point of use. Such metallic racks have been recycled back to the engine manufacturing location for continuous use.
Engine racks of this type currently available on the market have suffered from the disadvantage of causing, in some cases, damage to the engine. One type of damage has been to the oil pan seal which is provided on the underside of the engine between the engine oil pan and the engine block. Prior racks have permitted the engine weight to be applied to the engine oil pan. This has caused compression of seal gaskets. Upon subsequent installation of such engines in motor vehicles, it has sometimes happened that an imperfect seal is present between the oil pan and the engine resulting in leaks. This is caused by the failure of the sealing material to expand back to its original size after the weight of the engine has been relieved. Other portions of engines have also been subject to damage as a consequence of use of available prior art engine storage and transportation racks.
In accordance with the present invention, pods are provided on an engine storage and transportation rack to receive engines. The pods are so configured as to receive the weight of the engine on a plurality of horizontal surfaces which discrete portions on the underside of the engine rest upon. The remaining engine structure is out of contact with the pods to thereby prevent the weight of the engine being applied thereto. Additionally, the pods are fabricated of an organic plastic material which avoids abrading or scratching of the engine.